old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160511181701
Nunja... es wäre verdammt teuer so eine Konsole herzustellen und die Konsole bräuchte sehr viel Speicherplatz und somit auch eine größere Hardware... zumindest mit dem aktuellen Stand der Technik... Apropo Hardware... ich hab nun endlich nen neuen Laptop und bei dem läuft alles so flüssig ich könnte heulen :'D Allerdings hat er nur 3 USB-Steckplätze... und ich brauch das PW für den YT-Account wieder XD Anime Ok... wenn du meinst, dann schau mal bei Elfen Lied rein, aber Smarti hat auch gesagt, dass du nach 5 Minuten ausschalten wirst, wenn du nichts Brutales magst XD WIE das Blut zum Einsatz kommt? Attack on Titan Folgen 1-3... man sah das Blut wie rote Blutkörperchen in der Luft herumfliegen ^^" (Aber danach wurde die Story verdammt gut und ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören... da hat das brutalste schon aufgehört... :D) Dokuro-chan ist auch ein Engel (Tenshi), wenn auch ein Totschläger-Engel... (Bokusatsu Tenshi) XD Ich würde die Zettl nie wegwerfen... bzw. hab ich den größten Teil am Computer, daher... XD Ja K-On!! ist eig. ein Shoujou, aber ich finde, dass er für jungs genauso geeignet ist :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z30Y572EmCk Ich liebe diese Szene XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0f_ADrwUas Das OP zu Tsukimonogatari :D Die im OP ist übrigens ne Puppe/Leiche, die keine echten Gefühle hat, sie imitiert nur ^^ Matura Ich mag Lyrik und interpretiere gerne, deswegen hab ich das genommen XD Die Beschränkung hat den Sinn, dass man bei Schreibaufträgen in der Arbeitswelt auch ein Limit hat... hier wird man ne Note schlechter für alle 10% die man weiter vom Wert abweicht (also das ist zwar nur ne Teilnote, allerdings gibt es auch nur 4, dass bedeutet, dass du bei einer 5 in der Note, insgesamt maximal 75%, also eine 3 erreichen könntest...) In Deutsch wird dieses Limit außerdem spezifisch durch "540 bis 660 Wörter" oder "405 bis 495" oder "270 bis 330" angegeben... das heißt man darf diese Spanne gar nicht überschreiten (die 10% zählen bei Spannen also nicht) Mathe war zwar nicht leicht (zumindest Teil 2), allerdings sollte ich ne 2 oder ne 3 haben :D (wenn man bedenkt, dass 70% aller Maturanten Mathe nicht bestanden haben ^^") https://www.bifie.at/system/files/dl/KL16_PT1_AHS_MAT_T1_CC_AU.pdf https://www.bifie.at/system/files/dl/KL16_PT1_AHS_MAT_T2_CC_AU.pdf Das kam zur Mathe-Matura (dann muss ich mir das wenigstens nich merken XD) Englisch war in 4 Teile gegliedert: *Lesen: Einmal über Ed Stafford (wahr/falsch mit 4 wörtern als bestätigung), dann über jemanden, der mit ner Vespa fährt, (Sätze vervollständigen), dann über eine Studie, warum Kinder lügen (ankreuzen) und das letzte war über Tattoos *Hören: Einmal über Logos Quiz, dann über Rockanomics, dann noch über die Infrastruktur der USA und über gesundes Leben durch Haustiere :D *Grammatik: Einmal ein einsetzen (ohne vorgabe, also frei) in einem Text über Clownsfische, dann ein einsetzen mit umformen (also vom stammwort ableiten) in einem text über eine faule Katze namens Ginger, dann ein Text bei dem man die Wörter zuordnen muss über das Erkennen von Emotionen durch bloße Berührung und ein zuordnen bei einem text über eine Universität... *Schreiben: 250 Wörter (10% Varianz) ein Letter of complaint, da iwas beim Bestellen auf einer Onlineplattform schief gelaufen ist (das durfte man recht frei erfinden) und 400 Wörter (selbe Varianz) ein Essay über ein vereinheitlichtes europäisches "free university education"-System (ich bin gegen die "Kostenlosisierung" bzw. "Verstaatlichung" gewesen, aber nur wenn man maximal 100€/Semester zahlen muss... :D) Ja... In Englisch darf man nie früher aufstehen und abgeben, sondern muss sitzen bleiben, weswegen ich bei Lesen, Grammatik und Schreiben je immer 30 Minuten Freizeit/Langeweile hatte ^^" Wird vermutlich eine 2 ^^ Wenn ich jtzt Bio auf ne 1 schaffe könnte ich noch mit Auszeichnung abschließen \(*0*)/ Ne... das ist mir zu viel Aufwand... XD Familie Ich hätte noch mehr auf Lager, aber das dauert viel zu lange, um alles nun zu erzählen XD OuaT Wenn es so ist wie Merlin: 2. Hauptcharakter (Henry, Hook oder Snow/Charming) stirbt... Wenn es so wie Robin Hood ist: Emma stirbt Ich wär für ne Alternative XD Hymnen Rowan Atkinson ist genial XD Du weißt, dass die Europahymne nie beim Fußball vorkommt oder? XD Die UEFA hat genauso, wie die EBU (Songcontest) ne eigene Hymne XD Die von UEFA wurde von Britten nach Händels Zadok the Priest gemacht und hat keinen Titel (zumindest kenn ich den nich) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Qqd6T_A9LY Und die von der EBU heißt "Te Deum" und war eig. nie richtig bekannt, erst seit 1950 durch die EBU XD (ich mag Te Deum aber extrem gern :D) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwU37osOkQA Apropos EBU... als hät ich das Thema nicht absichtlich angesprochen... Ö hat's doch iwie ins Finale geschafft XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaPGwvAis3U Auch wenn mir das Lied mit jeden Mal besser gefällt... Ins Finale kamen wir nur, da Zoe verdammt sympathisch erscheint... und da es noch schlechtere Teilnehmer im 1. Halbfinale gab XD Allerdings kamen verdammt gute Teilnehmer, wie Finnland, San Marino oder Island gar nicht weiter... was ich nicht versteh... udn tschechien hät ich auch nie im Finale gesehen... sowie Malta oder Zypern... Evoland Toller Vergleich von Phine und Fina XD Gerade diese Szene hast du verpasst? :o Naja... ich hab mir einen zusätzlichen Kühler gekauft... die sind nicht wirklich teuer und so hielt mein alter Laptop eig. immer durch, aber den Staub zu entfernen wär auch mal ne Idee :D Zumindest einschicken würde ich ihn deswegen nicht, wie schon gesagt, entweder putzen oder gleich nen zusätzlichen Kühler anschaffen (muss kein teurer sein), neu aufsetzen wäre auch ne Möglichkeit, wenn er alt ist, dadurch würden unnötige Daten komplett gelöscht werden und auch Hintergrundprogramme könntest du so schon über den Task-Manager bei "Prozesse" beenden ^^ Ist klar, dass er mit dem Alter nicht mehr so viel leistet, da sich ja einiges anstaut an Junk-Daten usw. ^^ Die Spukwald-Musik kann man später in so ner Art Guitar-Hero Minispiel spielen :D "Hmmm..." - Dorfbewohner (Minecraft)